No me dejes
by VeRiTo
Summary: Hermione esta por irse para siempre, ¿Podra Ron detenerla? RHr 100 dejen reviews! -TERMINADO-
1. La noticia de Viktor Krum

****

No me dejes

Capítulo I: La noticia de Viktor Krum.

Ya habían pasado 7 años de que se conocían. Y fue en 4° cuando sus sentimientos de aclararon. Y hoy mas que nunca deseaba decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Si, porque Ron Weasley estaba enamorado de su amiga Hermione Granger. Y no era hace poco. Desde que la conoció, cuando ella entro ese primer día de clase en el compartimento que se encontraban el y Harry, preguntando por el sapo de Neville. Desde ese día, pero nunca supo que lo que sentía era amor. Si se peleaban todo el tiempo. Pero en aquel baile de Navidad, en 4° año, se aclaró todo. Cuando la vio con ese Krum, sintió ganas de ir corriendo a golpearlo. Primero no entendía porque y ponía las excusas de que era por Harry. Pero era por él. Y desde aquel baile, ese sentimiento creció y se convirtió en amor verdadero. 

Y ahora estaban cursando el 7° año y todo se terminaría. Ya no iba poder verla todos los días, sino se iba a tener que conformar con cartas. Pero para el no era suficiente. Harry ya le había sugerido que le diga todo a Hermione. Para Harry era fácil decir que valla y confiese, pero para el no. ¿Qué pasa si lo rechaza? No lo podría soportar, porque aunque el no lo quería admitir, era muy sensible. Prefería sentirse mal al no tenerla, que perder su amistad.

Esa tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron a caminar por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se sentaron en la orilla del lago.

Voy a extrañar todo esto, ¿saben?- comentó Harry, mirando al lago con melancolía. Sí, yo también. A partir de acá todo será diferente.- contestó Hermione. ¿En qué otro lugar vamos a poder hacer todas las aventuras que hicimos en Hogwarts? No creo que en ningún otro- dijo Ron, sonriendo. Si, eso es verdad. Todos esos momentos fueron fabulosos. Todos los que vivimos aquí- respondió Harry. Hermione lanzó un sollozo. ¡Hey, Hermione! ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron. Es que todo lo que me paso aquí fue maravilloso. Mi vida como muggle era muy aburrida. No tenía amigos. Todos me consideraban rara. Pero aquí, en Hogwarts, descubrí a mis verdaderos amigos y de verdad no me gustaría dejar de verlos- explicó ella, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Pero que terminemos Hogwarts no significa que vamos a dejar de vernos, no llores, Hermione.- dijo Harry. Si, siempre estaremos juntos. Y para lo que necesites, ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.- la consoló Ron, mirándola con ternura. 

Hermione levantó la mirada y sonrió. De repente se echo a los brazos de Harry y luego en los de Ron. 

Y no vuelvas a llorar por esas tonteras, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Ron, secándole las lágrimas. Esta bien. Ahora debo ir a la biblioteca. Ya saben que estoy preparándome para los EXTASIS.- les dijo Hermione, tomando de vuelta su aire de superioridad. Harry y Ron sonrieron, mientras ella se alejó hacia el castillo. ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Harry. ¿Qué cosa?- cuestionó Ron a su vez. ¡Ay, Ron, ya sabes! ¿Cuándo le piensas decir a Hermione?- explotó Harry, perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Estas loco? ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo?- contestó Ron. Eso no lo sabrás nunca. A menos que le digas lo que sientes- razonó Harry. Harry, para ti es muy fácil decirme que valla y confiese, pero para mi no lo es. El miedo a ser rechazado me lo impide, ¿entiendes?- confesó Ron, mirando a Harry a los ojos. ¡Pero, Ron, debes arriesgarte! Mira si Hermione también esta enamorada de ti, y tampoco se anima a decírtelo. Los dos perderían una gran oportunidad... – comentó Harry. Si, claro, como si Hermione pudiese enamorarse de alguien como yo.- respondió Ron. Mira, Ron, ya no sé que decirte. Si no se lo quieres decir, no lo hagas. Pero yo en tu lugar lo haría.- dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y alejándose hacia el castillo. 

Ron se quedó sentado, todavía en la orilla del lago, pensativo. Harry no entendía nada. El no sabía nada porque no estaba enamorado, como él. Hermione nunca llegaría a enamorarse de él. Simplemente porque él era su amigo, y ella no se fijaría en un amigo. Buscaría alguien mejor, más que él, alguien como Viktor Krum. 
    
    Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor. Allí estaba Harry, charlando con Ginny animadamente y Hermione estaba en una mesa alejada, rodeada de libros. Se acercó hacia ella.

Hola, Hermione. ¿Cómo va el estudio?- preguntó Ron. ¡Ah, hola, Ron! Bien, va muy bien. ¿Por qué no te sientas?- contestó amablemente Hermione, corriendo de una silla su mochila. Gracias.- respondió Ron. Miro de repente a Harry, que señalo con la cabeza a Hermione y luego asintió. Ron captó la indirecta. Pero no iba a decírselo, no podía... Escucha, Hermione... yo debo decirte algo... importante... –balbuceó Ron. ¿Qué es Ron?- preguntó Hermione, levantando la mirada de su pergamino y mirando a Ron, esperanzada. Ron no entendía aquella mirada de esperanza en los ojos de Hermione, así que prefirió ignorarla. No quería hacerse ilusiones. Bueno, yo hace mucho que no me animo a decirte esto y quiero que sepas que es muy difícil para mi... - continuó Ron, frotándose las manos, que las tenía sudorosas. Vamos, Ron, puedes confiar en mi.- le dijo Hermione, tomándole las manos. Ron sintió que se desvanecía al sentir las manos de Hermione encima de las suyas. Bueno, Hermione... yo te quiero mucho y... - empezó a decir Ron. Yo también te quiero mucho, Ron- contestó Hermione dulcemente. Si, pero el caso es que tu... tu me... – pero algo interrumpió a Ron, lo que provocó que Hermione quitara las manos de las de Ron, cosa que él lamentó. Una lechuza color marrón entró por la ventana para posarse en el brazo de Hermione. 

Hermione tomó la carta que la lechuza le traía, le acarició la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y la lechuza volvió a salir por la ventana.

¿De quien es la carta?- preguntó Ron, interesado. No lo sé- respondió Hermione, mirando a Ron, algo extrañada. Desenvolvió la carta y la miró por unos minutos. Es de Viktor Krum- susurró por fin. Ron sintió que los celos lo invadían de vuelta, como cada vez que Hermione mencionaba a Krum. ¿A sí? ¿Y que dice?- preguntó, tratando de parecer tranquilo. Hermione se encogió de hombros y comenzó a leer silenciosamente. 

Al terminar la carta miró a Ron con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Le paso algo malo?- se esperanzó Ron. No. Esta trabajando en Estados Unidos como profesor de Quidditch. Dice que me consiguió un trabajo para profesora de transformaciones en la escuela de Salem de magia y hechicería, donde trabaja él. Me dijo que ya esta todo listo para cuando bien termine Hogwarts ingrese a trabajar allí. Solo me falta comprar los pasajes para ir a Estados Unidos. Quiere que valla a trabajar con él en Salem.- explicó Hermione, seriamente. ¿Qué?- exclamó Ron, mirando a Hermione. 
    
    
    *************************************************************************************

¡¡¡¡¡Hola de vuelta!!!!! Como andan por ahí??? Espero que bien. Bueno es mi primer Ron/ Hermione y espero que lo lean. Cualquier comentario que quieran dejar, háganlo dejándome reviews o mandándome un mail a vero_tuc_89@hotmail.com.

Besos y suerte para todos!!!! **R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

__

Vero Granger.


	2. Preguntas sin respuestas y pensamientos

****

No me dejes

Capítulo II: Preguntas sin respuestas y pensamientos.

****

Ron se quedo paralizado, mirando a Hermione, que aún tenía la mirada fija en la carta. ¿Cómo que se iba? Ella no se podía ir, no lo podía dejar. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito Krum a alejarla de su lado? ¿Y que sería de él si ella llegaba a irse? En su cabeza daban vueltas miles de preguntas que no tenían respuesta.

Ron... yo... –empezó a decir Hermione, esta vez mirando a Ron. No puedes irte, Hermione. No te vallas.- respondió Ron, también mirándola. Pero Ron, es una gran oportunidad para mí. Sabía que en Hogwarts no me podían tomar porque ya tienen profesora, pero esto es lo que yo quería... Ron, entiéndeme, por favor... No te gastes en mentirme a mí, Hermione. Dímelo, dime que te vas por Krum. No te creas que no me he dado cuenta de que te vas por él.- dijo Ron, que estaba furioso y a la vez angustiado. ¡Pero que dices, Ron! No me voy por Viktor. Además yo no dije que me iría... Pero me lo diste a entender. Mira, Hermione, por mí vete, pero espero que nuestra amistad no haya sido en vano... ¡Ron, mide lo que estás diciendo! Es solo una propuesta de trabajo que me gustaría aceptar, porque es lo que me gustaría ser en mi futuro... ¡Hermione, dímelo, yo sé que te vas por Krum! ¡Lo que no puedo creer es que te vallas porque un estúpido extranjero te lo diga!- gritó Ron. Todos los que estaban en la sala común, los miraron sorprendidos. Harry, algo asombrado, se acercó a ellos. ¿Hermione, que pasa?- preguntó. Pasa que Hermione se va a Estados Unidos al terminar Hogwarts para estar con su noviecito, eso es lo que pasa, Harry. – contestó Ron, mirando a Harry. ¿Eso es verdad, Hermione? Viktor me a escrito desde Estados Unidos para decirme que me consiguió trabajo de profesora de Transformaciones en la escuela de Salem de Magia y Hechicería.- susurró Hermione, mirando a Harry, también. ¿Entonces te vas?- dijo Harry. No lo sé, aún... Déjala que se valla, Harry. Total a ella no le importa dejarnos aquí para ir a disfrutar con ese Krum- respondió Ron. Ron, entra en razón. Eso es lo que Hermione quiere. Si ella quiere irse, yo la apoyaré.- contestó Harry. ¡Pero, Harry, tantos años de amistad para que al final venga Vicky y eche todo a la basura!- exclamó Ron. ¡No puedo creer que seas tan inmaduro, Ron! ¡Creí que eras mi amigo y que estarías conmigo siempre pero veo que el único amigo que tengo es Harry!- confesó Hermione, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y corriendo hacia su dormitorio. ¿Ves lo que hiciste? ¿Estas satisfecho ahora?- le preguntó Harry a Ron, mirándolo duramente. Al momento fue hasta el dormitorio de Hermione a consolarla. 

Ron se quedó mirando hacia donde habían desaparecido Harry y Hermione. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse así? Él quería lo mejor para Hermione y lo último que quería era hacerla llorar, pero sus celos siempre lograban hacerlo. Debía hablar con ella, pedirle perdón por haberla tratado así.

Harry tocó la puerta de la habitación de Hermione. Él paso y vio a Hermione llorando tirada en su cama.

¿Hermione? ¿Estas bien?- Harry se acercó a ella. ¿Por qué tiene que tratarme así, Harry? ¡Y encima yo no le hice nada!- dijo ella, mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Esta pasando un mal momento. No te preocupes, ya se le pasará.- la consoló Harry. ¿Qué le pasa a Ron?- preguntó Hermione, preocupada. Te haré una pregunta, Hermione. ¿Qué sientes tu por Ron? ¿Lo quieres? ¡Claro que lo quiero, Harry! A pesar de todo lo quiero porque es mi amigo. No. A lo que yo me refiero es si lo quieres como más que amigo... Nunca me puse a pensarlo, Harry. Creo que no. A los dos los quiero igual... ¿Estas segura? 

- Si, eso creo... ¿Por qué me preguntas esto, Harry?

No, por nada. Pero cualquier cosa que quieras decirme estoy aquí para ayudarte... Lo sé... gracias, Harry 

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Hermione, lo vio salir y se dio cuenta de que Harry la había dejado bastante confusa. 

Ron era su amigo y por supuesto que lo quería. Pero el sentimiento que tenía hacia él era diferente que el que tenía con Harry. Pero no sabía que era. ¿Acaso era amor? Algunas veces se había puesto a pensar en Ron y en Harry como más que amigos. Definitivamente Harry era su amigo y nunca había sentido nada más que amistad por él, pero con Ron era diferente. Cada vez que lo veía sentía que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Pero, ¿eso era amor? Si se había sentido atraída hacia él. Cuando él sonreía, pensaba que no había nada más lindo en el mundo que su sonrisa, sus ojos eran de un azul como el cielo y para ella no había ojos más bonitos que los de Ron y su pelo colorado le hacía tener un aspecto inocente que a ella le encantaba. Pero nunca se puso a pensar que le gustaba Ron. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, en un momento había sentido que no quería irse a Estados Unidos, no quería dejar a Ron... en realidad no quería dejar ni a Harry, ni a sus padres y a nadie, pero inmediatamente había pensado en Ron...

Se puso de pie para seguir con el estudio. Abrió la puerta y se encontró de cara con Ron, que justo entraba en la habitación. Sintió de vuelta que un nudo se le hacía en el estómago al ver a Ron.

Hermione... ¿podríamos hablar? Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.- respondió Hermione, saliendo hacia la sala común, pero Ron la tomó por el brazo. Yo si tengo algo que hablar contigo y quiero que me escuches.- dijo Ron, mirándola seriamente. Te escucharé si me sueltas.- contestó Hermione. Ron la soltó. Se sentaron en la cama de Hermione. Bien, que quieres.- le dijo Hermione, algo cortante. Escucha, Hermione... yo lo siento mucho... siento haberte tratado así... no sé lo que me paso... 

Hermione lo miró asombrada. ¿Ron Weasley, pidiendo disculpas? 

No te preocupes, esta bien. Y quería decirte... que si tu deseas trabajar en los Estados Unidos... puedes irte... yo no me enojaré y espero que de verdad la pases bien con Viktor y que logres conseguir tu meta... –le dijo Ron, mirándola a los ojos. 

Hermione se quedó helada. La voz de Ron sonaba tan... ¿triste, decepcionada? Se dio cuenta de que hubiera preferido que le halla gritado que escucharlo hablar así.

¿De verdad dices eso? Claro, si eres mi... amiga y quiero lo mejor para ti- contestó Ron, sonriendo, pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza. Gracias, Ron... - dijo Hermione acercándose a él y abrazándolo. Te quiero Hermione- susurro Ron. Y yo a ti, Ron... 

Enseguida se separaron. Ron sonrió a Hermione algo ruborizado.

Bien... yo me voy yendo... nos vemos luego, Hermione 

Ella asintió, mirando como Ron salía de la habitación.

Hermione se tiró en la cama mirando al techo. No entendía por que ahora que Ron se había disculpado se sentía peor. Cuando Ron le hablo con esa expresión tan triste, se sintió tan mal, como que no lo quería dejar para nada, solo quería cuidarlo... 

Y aquí esta el 2° capítulo!!!!! A mi me encantó, no se a ustedes... y para saber su opinión necesito que me dejen algunos reviews.... así que no lo duden y manden!!!!! Sino lo voy a dejar de escribir....

Gracias por leer

Besos!!!!

__

Vero Granger


	3. La despedida

****

No me dejes

Capítulo III: "La despedida"

Desde aquel día, el tiempo para Ron pasó volando y llegaron las tan ansiosas vacaciones para algunos, pero no para él. Hermione ya se había decidido y se iría a Estados Unidos. Cuando ella se lo informó a él y a Harry, sintió unas ganas tremendas de llorar, pero eso es lo último que haría enfrente de Hermione. El siempre se mostraba tan fuerte, como que nunca podía sentirse triste, pero nadie sabía la tristeza que en estos momentos lo envergaba. 

Llegó el último día de clases. Por los pasillos de Hogwarts, los alumnos inferiores al 7°, comentaban animados sus planes para las vacaciones. Los alumnos de 7° año de Gryffindor se mostraban muy tristes por la partida del colegio. Ya no más fiestas en la sala común cada vez que ganaban un partido de Quidditch. Ahora había nuevas responsabilidades por las cuales preocuparse y estudiar para ser alguien en el futuro. 

El viernes a la noche, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al Gran Salón para el banquete de finalización de clases. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a sus compañeros. Todos estaban tristes y miraban al Gran Salón de manera melancólica. Luego de que el último plato de oro estuviese vacío, Dumbledore se puso de pie.

- Bien, ¡otro año que se va! Quería desearles un buen verano y unas merecidas vacaciones para todos los alumnos y profesores. Y también felicitar y desearles toda la suerte a los alumnos que se gradúan. Espero que todos estos años que pasaron en Hogwarts, siempre quede entre sus más preciados recuerdos.- Parvati y Lavender sollozaron, emocionadas.

- Y también quiero agradecer de parte mía y de toda la comunidad mágica, al señor Harry Potter. La derrota de Voldemort, ocurrida el año anterior, nos demuestra que esta persona esta llena de coraje, valentía y nobleza. Le damos las gracias, señor Potter, por salvarnos y por enseñarnos que el mal nunca gana.- al terminar de decir esto, todo el Salón se lleno de aplausos y vítores. Harry estaba emocionado hasta las lagrimas, al igual que Hermione que corrió a abrazarlo, seguida de Ron.

- Y para demostrar nuestro agradecimiento, le daremos el premio especial por servicios a usted y a sus dos fieles amigos que lo ayudaron en la muerte del Señor de las Tinieblas: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. ¡Vamos, acérquense los tres!

Los tres se levantaron de la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigieron a la de los profesores. Una vez allí, Dumbledore les entregó a los tres una medalla. Todos los presentes aplaudieron a los tres amigos, que se miraban con miradas emocionadas. Hermione no paraba de sollozar, al igual que Harry, que tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. A continuación los tres volvieron a sus lugares. Algunos de sus antiguos compañeros, se acercaron a saludarlos. Parvati estaba conmocionada, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry, también le iba a dar a Ron, pero se dio cuenta de la forma que la miraba Hermione, y no lo hizo. 

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron se levantaron tarde, a pesar de que ya debían partir. Se dirigieron al Gran Salón, y en la mesa de Gryffindor estaba Hermione desayunando con Parvati y Lavender. 

- ¡Buenas noches!- les dijo al verlos.- Se les pegaron las sábanas, ¿eh?- comentó con sorna. 

- Y, bueno, era la última noche en Hogwarts, Hermione, debíamos aprovechar, ¿no te parece?- contestó Ron. 

- Si, puede ser...

Luego de desayunar, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron con el resto de los alumnos a la estación de Hogsmeade, para partir. El tren llegó a unos cuantos minutos de que llegaran y se ubicaron en un vagón central. Luego de acomodar el equipaje, el tren dio marcha.

- Esto si que es melancólico. La ultima vez que viajamos en este tren... – dijo Harry, mirando como desaparecía el castillo de Hogwarts. 

- Ajá... y pensar que fue en este tren, en el que nos conocimos... –recordó Ron, posando su mano en el asiento, sin darse cuenta la había puesto encima de la mano de Hermione. Ésta lo miró ruborizada. Él la quitó inmediatamente, avergonzado. 

- Bueno... ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema? Esto me pone un poco triste. Y pensar que tengo que volver con los Dursley este verano... –dijo Harry. 

- Buena idea... 

- Hermione, ¿y estas nerviosa? En 4 días te vas... –le preguntó Harry. 

- Si, la verdad que sí, todo es tan nuevo para mí... no veo la hora de irme... ¡estoy tan emocionada!- le respondió Hermione.

Ron, que no aguantaba el tema de conversación, se puso de pie y salió del vagón.

- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Crees que debería hablar con él?- dijo Hermione, preocupada. 

- No, déjalo, ya se le pasara.- respondió Harry. 

- Esta bien... si tú lo dices...

Ron caminaba sin sentido por los pasillos del tren. Sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien.

- ¡Lo siento!- se disculpo. La persona con la que había chocado, resultó ser su hermana Ginny. 

- No te preocupes, Ron. Te noto algo distraído, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó mirándolo algo angustiada. 

- Si, bah, eso creo... 

- ¿Quieres que hablemos? 

- ¿Sabes que sí? Creo que me haría bien hablar con alguien, aparte de Harry.

Los dos ocuparon un compartimento que estaba vacío.

- Bien, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?- le preguntó Ginny, una vez que los dos estaban sentados. 

- Nada, no es nada, enserio... 

- Vamos, Ron, te conozco y sé que algo te pasa... es Hermione, ¿verdad?- dijo Ginny. Ron asintió, mirando a su hermana.- Por favor, Ron, no tienes de que preocuparte, Hermione estará bien, lo sé... 

- Ginny, ¿podría preguntarte algo?- dijo Ron. 

- Si, lo que quieras. 

- Bien... ¿aún te gusta Harry?- Ron notó que su hermana desviaba la mirada y se ruborizaba. 

- ¿Y quién te dijo que a mí me gusta Harry?- repuso Ginny, algo nerviosa. 

- Es bastante obvio, ¿sabes?- respondió Ron. Ella lo miró, todavía ruborizada. 

- Si, aún me gusta Harry... ¿cuál es el punto? 

- El punto es que... tú lo quieres mucho, ¿no?- dijo Ron. Ella asintió avergonzada.- Bueno, ¿qué pasaría si Harry te dijese que se va del país a trabajar con Cho Chang, y que no lo vas a volver a ver nunca más, que sentirías?

Ginny meditó unos minutos la pregunta de Ron, y al final contesto:

- Me muero, te juro que me moriría de la tristeza si él llega a irse... –respondió Ginny sinceramente. 

- ¿Ves? Eso es exactamente lo que sentí cuando Hermione nos dijo que se iría... –le dijo Ron.

- Pero Ron tienes que darte cuenta de que debes dejarla ir. Ella se sentiría muy fracasada si no se va. No estamos hablando de cualquier cosa, Ron. Es su futuro y debe armarlo lo mejor posible.- razonó Ginny. 

- Si, ya lo sé... Pero, ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta lo mucho que la voy a extrañar? 

- Por supuesto que no se va a dar cuenta porque no sabe lo que tu sientes por ella. Ron lo que debes hacer es hablar con ella y decirle todo. 

- ¿Estas loca? Ahora más que nunca no debo decirle nada. Si ella llega a rechazarme y luego se va, de verdad te juro que moriría... 

- Bueno entonces no tienes por qué preocupar a Hermione así. Ella debe sentirse muy mal cuando tu te comportas así... tan celoso... 

- Yo no estoy celoso... 

- ¿En serio? Vamos, Ron te conozco demasiado y se cuanto quieres a Hermione. Pero debes decidirte, ¿sabes? Decirle todo lo que sientes, o dejarla ir.- dijo Ginny. 

- Creo que lo segundo es lo que más me conviene... –respondió Ron, mirando a su hermana. 

- Como quieras... bueno, Ron espero que esta conversación te haya ayudado en algo... 

- Y no sabes cuanto... Gracias, Ginny.- le dijo sonriéndole. 

- Para eso están las hermanas, Ron- contestó ella, abrazándolo. 

- Bien, me voy, Harry y Hermione deben estar preguntándose dónde estaba... - dijo Ron poniéndose de pie, sonrió a Ginny y salió del vagón.

- ¿Dónde te metiste Ron?- le preguntó Harry, cuando él entro al compartimento donde estaban él y Hermione. 

- Solo estuve hablando con Ginny un rato.- respondió Ron, sentándose al lado de Hermione. 

- ¿Y se puede saber sobre que?- inquirió Hermione. 

- Cosas de hermanos... –repuso Ron, sonriendo.

Durante el resto del viaje, estuvieron charlando sobre los momentos que habían vivido desde que llegaron a Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de King Cross, todos los alumnos empezaron a bajar del tren, tirando de sus baúles. Harry, Ron y Hermione traspasaron la plataforma 9 ¾ para encontrarse con la estación llena de muggles que iban y venían muy apurados para no perder sus trenes. Ron distinguió de lejos a sus padres, que estaban con los mellizos Fred y George, ambos ya demasiado crecidos. Él y Harry se acercaron a ellos, seguidos de Ginny, mientras que Hermione se encontraba con sus padres.

- ¡Hola, Harry tanto tiempo sin vernos!- lo saludó alegremente Fred. 

- Sí, ¿y que tal Hogwarts este año? ¿Se siente nuestra ausencia, eh?- comentó George, con una sonrisa. 

- La verdad, que sí, las fiestas en la sala común no son las mismas sin ustedes.- contestó Ginny, al acercarse a ellos. 

- No puedo creer que ya hayan egresado de Hogwarts... ¡Nuestro Ronnie esta creciendo, George!- exclamó Fred, secándose una lágrima imaginaria. 

- ¡Cállate, Fred!- replicó Ron, sonriendo.

En ese momento Hermione se acercó a ellos para despedirse, mientras que sus padres se aproximaban a los señores Weasley.

- ¿Es enserio que te vas, Hermione?- le preguntó George, luego de abrazarla. 

- Si... los voy a extrañar mucho a todos.- respondió Hermione, mirándolos. 

- Y nosotros a ti... –le dijo Fred. 

- De verdad queríamos tenerte como cuñada.- confesó George, sonriendo. Ron totalmente ruborizado le echó una mirada fulminante a George. Hermione sonrió, mirando a Ron. 

- ¡Hermione, es hora de irnos!.- le gritó su madre. 

- Bien, es hora de despedirnos.- dijo Hermione, acercándose a los mellizos y abrazándolos. 

- Suerte, linda, y regresa... Ron te echará mucho de menos... - le susurró Fred al oído. Hermione sonrió, algo nerviosa. 

- Nunca me gustaron las despedidas... –dijo George, cuando se separo de Hermione. Ella se acercó a Ginny. 

- Adiós, amiga, te extrañare mucho... –murmuró Ginny, al recibir el abrazo de su compañera. 

- Y yo a ti... –dijo Hermione. Luego ésta se aproximo a Harry y a Ron que la esperaban para saludarla. Le echó los brazos al cuello a Harry, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no quería irse... todo era tan repentino. 

- Tranquila, Hermione... ¿estas segura que esto es lo que quieres?- le preguntó Harry, por lo bajo. 

- Si, Harry, estoy segura... – respondió.- No sabes cuanto te echaré de menos... 

- También yo... suerte Hermi... - le susurró Harry al separarse. Entonces Hermione se acercó a Ron, que la miraba con ojos tristes y decepcionados. Hermione se sintió peor que nunca en su vida y abrazó a Ron con mucha fuerza. Éste le devolvió el abrazo. 

- Hermione, no te vallas.- susurró Ron. 

- Te quiero Ron. No sabes cuanto te extrañare.- le dijo Hermione, separándose de él. Prefería que todo fuera breve, así no le dolería tanto dejarlo. No pudo impedir que unas lágrimas silenciosas brotaran de sus ojos.

Harry, Ginny, Fred y George la saludaron con la mano mientras ella salía de la estación, detrás de sus padres. Ron todavía la miraba con expresión triste. Hermione se volvió. No quería verlo, eso le hacía mucho daño...

Una vez fuera de la estación, ella y sus padres se dirigieron al auto.

- ¿Estas bien, hija?- le preguntó su madre, cuando ya salían a la autopista, llena de autos apresurados. 

- Si, madre, estoy bien... Estaré bien... - le respondió Hermione. Pero ella no estaba bien. No entendía por qué decía eso si nunca se había sentido tan triste en su vida. 

Holassss,!!!! Buenas como andan por ahí???? Espero que tan bien como yo!!!. El 3° capítulo, lo tienen aquí, así que disfrútenlo y por favor dejenmeee reviewssss!!!!! No les gusta la historia????? Bueno entonces le dejaré así y ustedes van a tener que imaginar el final... la decisión esta en sus manos.

Pero gracias a las 3 personas que se tomaron un minuto para dejarme sus reviews!!!

Gracias a: Alicita Potter, Ale Potter y Shagy Sirius, ¡muchísimas gracias!

__

Vero Granger.


	4. Cartas y una desición

****

No me dejes

Capítulo IV: "Cartas y una decisión."

Era una mañana soleada en "La Madriguera". Ron y Harry, que este último iba a pasar unos días en casa de Ron para luego volver a su penosa vida en Privet Drive, estaban tirados bajo la sombra de un árbol en el jardín.

-¡Que horrible existencia! Hagamos algo, Ron- le propuso Harry, mirando a su amigo.

- No tengo ganas de hacer nada, Harry, ¿es tan difícil de entender?- respondió Ron.

- Vamos, Ron no me gusta que estés así, todo estará bien.- lo apoyó su amigo.

- Si, claro como la que se va no es la chica que te gusta a ti. Aprovecha que estas aquí, puedes aclarar las cosas con Ginny.- dijo Ron, sacándole los pétalos a una flor.

- ¿A que te refieres?- repuso Harry, algo ruborizado.

- No nací ayer, Harry. Se nota que te gusta... Como la miras... Todo... – le dijo Ron, sonriendo.

- ¿Se nota mucho?- preguntó Harry.

- Si, demasiado, diría yo... Aprovecha que ella aún está aquí.- dijo Ron. En ese momento 2 lechuzas se acercaron a ellos, dejando unas cartas. 

- ¿De quienes podrán ser?- se extraño Ron. 

- No sé... - contestó Harry tomando una de las cartas y abriéndola- ¡Es de Sirius!

- ¿De Sirius? ¿Y que dice? – preguntó Ron, emocionado. Harry empezó a leer con la vista. De repente abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Ron.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?- exclamó éste, alarmado.

- No lo puedo creer... ¡Me voy a vivir con Sirius!- gritó Harry, poniéndose de pie y dando saltos.

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

- ¡¡Sí!! ¿No es genial?- repuso Harry, sonriendo.

- ¿Y que paso? ¿Cómo?

- Lo que pasa es que con la derrota de Voldemort, los mortífagos fueron atrapados. Entonces atraparon a Colagusano y Sirius quedó libre, ¿entiendes, Ron? ¡Ah, no puedo creerlo!- exclamó Harry, volviendo a dar saltos.

- Es maravilloso Harry. Es lo que siempre quisiste... –le dijo Ron.

- Si, y por fin se me cumplió... – dijo Harry.

- ¿Por qué no vemos de quien es la otra carta?- preguntó Ron.

- ¡Buena idea! Veamos... –dijo Harry, volviéndose a sentar y tomando la carta.- Valla, es de Hermione.

Ron y Harry se juntaron y leyeron la carta. Esta decía:

__

Queridos Ron y Harry: 

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Seguro que les parecerá tonto que les halla escrito una carta, ya que ayer nos vimos, pero les quería contar que el sábado estaré viajando para los Estados Unidos. Me gustaría que ambos estuviesen en el aeropuerto, quisiera saludarlos, ya que por mucho tiempo no los veré. Mi vuelo sale a las 19:00. Les agradecería mucho que estén conmigo. Los espero, besos

Hermione.

- El sábado a las 19. Allí estaremos.- dijo Harry, doblando la carta.

- Tu estarás, porque yo no iré.- acotó Ron.

- ¿cómo que no iras? Ron, Hermione es nuestra amiga.- razonó Harry, sin poder creer lo que decía su amigo.

- Si, pero ella prefirió estar con Vicky... – respondió Ron.

- Pero, Ron no digas tonterías... –dijo Harry. En ese momento la voz de la señora Weasley les anunció que ya era la hora de cenar.

Era el viernes a la tarde y Harry acomodaba sus cosas. Esa tarde tendría que partir hacia su nuevo hogar, con Sirius.

-¿Sabes que, Harry?- le dijo Ron, mientras Harry colocaba todas sus pertenencias en una enorme maleta.

-¿Qué?

- Te echaré de menos. Creo que todos te echaremos de menos.- respondió Ron.

- Pues, yo también a ustedes.- dijo Harry sonriendo. -¿Por qué no vienes mañana a visitarnos a mi casa?

-¿Mañana?

- Sí, ¿por qué no?

- Por nada, claro que iré.

Justo en ese momento la señora Weasley entró a la habitación. 

- Ya esta aquí tu padrino.- le anunció sonriendo.

- Bien, gracias. Vamos Ron.- respondió Harry, tomando su maleta.

Bajaron las escaleras y en la mesa de la cocina lo esperaba Sirius, algo nervioso.

- Hola, Sirius.- lo saludó Harry.

- Harry, que gusto verte. A ti también Ron. ¿Ya estás listo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Sí, vamos.- respondió Harry.

La señora Weasley abrazó a Harry con mucha fuerza.

- Mamá, no se irá para siempre.- le dijo Ron. 

Enseguida, Harry y Sirius abandonaron la Madriguera.

Ron se quedó muy triste, iba a extrañar a Harry, siempre él lo ayudaba y lo escuchaba. 

Hermione estaba en su habitación, ordenando sus cosas. Sobre la cama se hallaba una enorme maleta abierta con alguna ropa adentro. Tocaron a la puerta y la madre de Hermione entro al cuarto.

- Hermione, ¿necesitas ayuda?- le ofreció.

- No, madre, gracias.- respondió Hermione, tomando 5 libros enormes y dejándolos sobre la maleta. Uno de ellos cayó al suelo y la señora Granger lo tomó. Observó que dentro del libro se encontraban tres fotografías. Una mostraba a Hermione y sus amigos Harry y Ron, otra a Hermione con Harry y la última a Hermione con Ron abrazados en Hogwarts. La señora Granger se detuvo en ésta última y la miró por un rato.

- Supongo que querrás llevártela.- le dijo a su hija.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Hermione. La señora Granger le mostró la fotografía. Hermione la miró detenidamente. 

- Gracias mamá. – dijo sonriendo. Su madre salió de la habitación. Hermione miró otra vez la foto. Se veían tan contentos... pero no debía pensar más en ello. Lo que siempre había querido era trabajar en eso y no podría desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Metió la fotografía en un libro de encantamientos y continuó empacando.

Al día siguiente Ron se levanto temprano y desayunó. Se despidió de sus padres y les anunció que iría a visitar a Harry a su nuevo hogar que quedaba en el Londres muggle.

Leyendo la dirección que Harry le había indicado, logró llegar a un departamento muy moderno que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad. Toco la puerta y lo atendió Harry.

-¡Hola, Ron! Pasa.- le dijo Harry, sonriendo.

Ron entro y vio un montón de cajas sobre el suelo.

- Lo siento, todavía no terminamos de acodarnos.- se disculpó Harry.

-¿Dónde esta Sirius?

- No me lo vas a creer.

-¿Qué?

- Sirius se fracturó.

-¿Cómo?

- Si, ayer mientras subíamos las cosas se tragó un escalón. El pobre esta enyesado.

- Oh, que mal. ¿Puedo verlo?

- ¡Claro, pasa!

Ambos entraron a una habitación donde se hallaba Sirius.

- Lo lamento Sirius... - dijo Ron.

- No te preocupes. El medico dijo que estaré bien.- le dijo Sirius.

Enseguida, Harry y Ron estaban almorzando y charlando animadamente. 

-¿Y como esta Ginny?- preguntó Harry, luego de almorzar.

- Ella esta bien, pero creo que te extraña mucho.- respondió Ron.

Durante la siesta estuvieron charlando de diversos temas.

- Ron, ¿vas a ir a despedir a Hermione?

- Ya te dije que no iré Harry.

- Pero Ron, debes ir, porque yo no puedo. Debo quedarme con Sirius, capaz que necesite algo.

- No iré Harry, no puedo ir...

- Ron, son casi las 18:30. El vuelo de Hermione sale a las 19... no puedes dejarla ir.

- Ya la deje...

- ¡Ron reacciona! Tu la quieres Ron...

- Harry...

- Ron, no la dejes ir...

Harry miraba a Ron con una mirada suplicante. Ron estaba confundido. Pero Harry tenía razón... no podía dejarla ir porque él la quería...

- Harry, debo irme.- le dijo. Harry sonrió y los dos salieron a la vereda para buscar un taxi. 

- Harry, ¿cómo es esto? No entiendo...

- Solo págale, aquí tienes dinero.- le dijo Harry entregándole unas libras.- no pierdas tiempo.

- No lo haré. Deséame suerte Harry.

- ¡Suerte Ron!

**********

__

Hola! Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Aquí el 4° capítulo presente. Espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo sabrán si Ron logró detener a Hermione, mmmmmmm... no dejen de leerlo!!!

Le dedico este capi a mi hermana, a Mariana y a todos los fieles lectores que me dejan reviews!

Thank you so much!

Dejen más reviews!!!

Gracias por leer,

Vero Granger.


	5. Nunca es demasiado tarde

****

No me dejes

Capítulo V: "Nunca es demasiado tarde"

Hermione se hallaba parada en el aeropuerto de Londres. Estaba sola. Hubiera deseado que sus padres estuvieran allí, pero ellos debían trabajar. También le hubiera gustado de que Harry y Ron estuvieran, aunque pensaba que solo Harry iría. Hermione se sentó en un banco a esperar la hora en que su vuelo debía despegar. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que ni se dio cuenta de que Hedwig estaba parada a su lado. Cuando la vio notó que traía una carta. Seguramente sería de Harry. La gente que pasaba por allí, la miraba, algo confusa. 

Hermione tomó la carta que Hedwig traía y leyó:

__

Querida Hermione:

_Lamento de todo corazón no poder estar contigo en este momento tan importante para ti. Por fin mi gran ansiado deseo de abandonar a los Dursley se me ha cumplido. Estoy viviendo con Sirius en un edificio de Londres. No sabes lo feliz que estoy. Pero no pude estar a tu lado porque a Sirius se le fracturó el tobillo. La verdad fue de una manera muy tonta, pero lo mismo debo cuidar de él._

Hermione, de verdad espero que seas muy feliz allá en Estados Unidos, por favor no te olvides de nosotros, especialmente de Ron. Él está pasando un mal momento y tu partida lo pone peor. Me hubiera gustado que reflexionaras acerca de tus sentimientos. No sé si lo amas, pero estoy seguro de que si te pones a pensarlo sabrás que él nunca te olvidará. Y yo tampoco. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes y no olvides escribirnos,

Harry

Hermione se quedó mirando la carta de Harry. La verdad que ella también lamentaba que Harry no estuviera allí, pero lo que ahora se había quedado pensando era en lo que Harry le había dicho. ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas sobre Ron? Ella estaba segura de que Harry y Ron la extrañarían, pero Harry había dicho que Ron más que nadie. Y de repente se acordó de esa vez que Harry le había preguntado de sus sentimientos hacia Ron. Si Harry se interesaba tanto en sus sentimientos hacia Ron significaba que Ron estaba enamorado de ella. O al menos eso pensaba Hermione. Pero eso era imposible. Simplemente imposible. Porque ella y Ron vivían peleando por todo y nunca estaban de acuerdo. Pero cada vez que Malfoy la insultaba, Ron saltaba a defenderla. Y también de aquellos celos que se presentaron hacia Viktor Krum en aquel baile de Navidad en el 4° curso... y la mirada de tristeza y decepción de Ron el día que abandonó King Cross... entonces... ¿Ron la quería como más que una amiga? 

Hermione guardo la carta de Harry en un libro de Encantamientos que llevaba en las manos para leer durante el viaje. Cuando abrió el libro, lo primero que vio fue la foto de ella y Ron abrazados en Hogwarts. Hermione cerró el libro pero en sus manos tenía la fotografía... cuanto tiempo hacia desde que se conocían y ella nunca se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos... miró fijamente la foto... y se dio cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error al irse sin afrontar lo que sentía... 

- Bonita foto.- susurró una voz a su lado. Hermione se volvió sobresaltada y a su lado se hallaba sentada una mujer grande, con pelo marrón suelto hasta los hombros.

- Gracias.- respondió Hermione.

-¿Él es tu novio?- preguntó la mujer, mirando la fotografía.

- No, es solo un... amigo...

- Te ves angustiada, ¿te pasa algo?

- No sé lo que me pasa... acabo de darme cuenta de que mi amigo esta enamorado de mí... no sé que hacer...

-¿Este es tu amigo?- dijo la mujer, señalando a Ron en la foto.

- Sí... 

-¿Y tú lo quieres?

-¡Claro que lo quiero! Él es bueno, amable, simpático, valiente, gracioso, es algo celoso, pero él es único, es especial...

-¿Especial para ti? Porque me estas diciendo cosas tan agradables de él... significa que también el te gusta...

-¿Qué? No lo creo, Ron y yo somos muy diferentes... el nunca me entendería, yo no podría llegar a enamorarme de él...

-¿Por qué no? A veces hasta las personas más diferentes pueden llegar a amarse... 

- Sí, pero Ron es... –Hermione no terminó la frase porque se dio cuenta que la mujer tenía razón. Ron era alguien muy importante para ella y no como amigo. Ron era algo más que un amigo, era la persona que ella quería. Entonces Hermione supo que no podía irse porque ella... ella quería a Ron, ella estaba enamorada de Ron...

-¿Ron es que, querida?- la interrumpió la señora. 

- Ron es la persona que yo quiero. Estoy enamorada de él.- dijo Hermione, mirando a la mujer. Esta sonrió.

-¿Y te piensas ir y dejarlo?

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Conseguí el trabajo que siempre quise... 

- Pero lo quieres, ¿no?- razonó la mujer. Hermione se quedó pensativa y mirando la foto. No podía dejar a Ron ahora que sabía que lo amaba. Entonces no le quedaba otra opción.

- tiene razón, no puedo dejarlo, lo quiero.- dijo a la mujer.

- Entonces ve, no lo dejes, querida.- respondió esta. 

- De verdad, gracias- le dijo Hermione sonriendo y alejándose corriendo hacia la salida del aeropuerto. 

Ron bajó a toda velocidad del taxi que lo dejó a una cuadra del aeropuerto de Londres. Salió corriendo, atropellando a varias personas que caminaban por la vereda. Entro al lugar y se dirigió al mostrador. Lo atendió una mujer rubia.

- Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

- Si, quisiese saber si el vuelo programado a las 19 horas hacia Estados Unidos ya salió... –jadeó Ron.

- Déjeme ver... –respondió la mujer, buscando en su computadora.

- Por favor, es una urgencia.- dijo Ron, desesperado.

- Lo siento, pero el vuelo ya despegó...

-¿Qué?- exclamó Ron, horrorizado.

- ya se lo dije, el avión acaba de despegar.- dijo cortante la mujer.

Ron se alejó totalmente destrozado. Harry había tenido razón. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? Ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Pero de verdad deseaba que Hermione sea feliz en el lugar que fuera. 

Salió del aeropuerto y se sentó en el cordón de la vereda. Puso su cara entre sus manos, sin más esperanzas. De repente alguien puso su mano en el hombro de Ron. Éste, sobresaltado, se dio vuelta. Y allí estaba Hermione, parada enfrente de él, sosteniendo una enorme maleta y un libro de Encantamientos bajo el brazo.

Ron inmediatamente se puso de pie, sin saber que decir ni hacer.

- Hola, Ron... –dijo Hermione.- Pensé que no vendrías...

- Ah, bueno... yo... no podía... pero tu vuelo ya despegó, lo perdiste...

- Lo sé... no pude irme...

- Yo no podía dejar que te vallas... 

-¿Por qué?

Ron suspiró. Era ahora o nunca.

- Porque... porque... porque te quiero, Hermione. Tu me gustas y no podía dejarte ir. Desde que te conocí supe que había algo especial en ti, algo que siempre me atrajo. Eres especial, Hermione. Siempre me negué a ver lo que sentía, pero después de un tiempo, me costó mucho tratar de esconder lo mucho que te quería. Cuando nos dijiste que te irías, se me rompió el corazón, Hermione, al pensar que nunca más te volvería a ver, a escucharte y que te irías con ese Krum, no podía soportarlo. Pero Harry me hizo entrar en razón, no podía dejarte ir porque te quiero, Hermione... y nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo...

- Nunca nadie me dijo algo más hermoso, Ron. Pero yo también tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué?

- No entendía porque me sentía así, tan vacía, tan triste en estos últimos días. Por una parte me quería ir, porque ser profesora es lo que siempre he anhelado. Pero por otra parte, algo me decía que no podía irme, había algo en mi corazón que me impedía irme. Y esta tarde lo descubrí. No pude irme porque estoy enamorada de ti, Ron. No entiendo como pude ser tan tonta al no darme cuenta antes, siempre te quise, Ron. Pero era tan orgullosa que no quería aceptar que tu me gustas. Y te quiero, Ron...

-¿Me lo dices enserio? Porque no me gusta esta broma... –dijo Ron con incredulidad.

- Nunca fui más sincera en toda mi vida... –respondió Hermione, sonriendo. 

Ron se acercó a Hermione y la besó suavemente en los labios. No podía creer como su vida había cambiado en solo unos minutos. 

En ese momento dos personas llegaron corriendo hacia ellos. Eran Harry y Ginny.

-¡Harry, Ginny! ¿Qué hacen acá?- exclamó Ron al verlos.

- Vinimos a buscarlos... –jadeó Ginny.

-¿Y como esta Sirius, Harry?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿Sirius? Esta bien, salió a la casa de Remus.- respondió Harry.

-¿A la casa de Remus? ¿No era que estaba fracturado?- exclamó Ron mirando a Harry.

- Ah, bueno... eh... debo confesarte algo, Ron.- balbuceó Harry.

-¿Qué?

- Bueno, es que... Sirius no se fracturo...

-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces me mentiste?- dijo Ron, incrédulo.

-¡A mí también me mentiste, Harry! En tu carta me decías que no podías venir porque debías cuidar de Sirius.- dijo Hermione.

- Bueno, fue una mentira piadosa... –lo defendió Ginny.

- Además todo esto fue para que ustedes dos se declararan.- dijo Harry. Ron y Hermione se miraron, sonrojados.

- Por esta vez, estas perdonado... –murmuró Ron.

- Bien, nosotros debemos irnos, ¿no Harry? –dijo Ginny, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Vamos, Ginny. Nos vemos luego. De verdad estoy muy feliz por ambos.- dijo Harry. 

- Sí, yo también. Y también estoy muy contenta de que te quedes, Hermione.- dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa. Hermione sonrió.

Harry y Ginny desaparecieron, dejando a Ron y Hermione solos.

-¿Y que será a partir de ahora?- preguntó Ron.

- No lo sé... –respondió Hermione, sacando su pasaje del bolsillo del saco y mirándolo. Ron también fijo su vista en él.

- Hermione... –susurró Ron, mirándola. Ella levantó la vista hacia Ron.- Es lo que siempre quisiste.

- Pero, Ron... no sé que hacer...

- Debes tomar una decisión y la que sea, yo te apoyare...

*************

__

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Aquí esta el capítulo número 5. Me gusto mucho y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. Próximo capítulo, creo que es el último, aún no lo sé, pero no dejen de leerlo. Dedicado a todos los que me dejan reviews y como siempre para mi sister, para Mandu y Diego, mis fieles lectores. Gracias, por supuesto a los que me dejan sus reviews a diario y a los que no dejan, también les dedico este capi. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Dejen reviews.

__

Vero Granger.


	6. Hacia una nueva vida

****

No me dejes

Capítulo VI: "Hacia una nueva vida"

Una pequeña lechuza volaba rápidamente y se metió en un balcón de un moderno edificio de Londres. Un muchacho estaba sentado en el balcón con una chica colorada. El ave se detuvo en la palma de la mano de la chica. Ésta desató la carta que la lechuza traía y la abrió.

- ¿De quien es la carta?- preguntó Harry, alcanzándole a la muchacha un vaso de jugo.

- Es de Ron.- respondió Ginny, tomando lo que Harry le alcanzaba.

-¿Y que dice?

Ginny se encogió de hombros y leyó en voz alta:

__

Queridos Harry y Ginny:

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Les quería contar que estamos partiendo hacia Estados Unidos. Ambos estamos muy felices y creemos que tomamos la decisión correcta. Les quería agradecer toda la ayuda que nos han proporcionado, de verdad son grandes amigos. Tomaremos unas pequeñas vacaciones en Nueva York antes de volver a Londres. Hermione se decidió a regresar a Inglaterra, a continuar estudiando para los EXTASIS. Espero que nos encontremos pronto, saludos

Ron.

-¡Oh, valla, que lindo! Se tomaron unas pequeñas vacaciones. Espero que las disfruten, se las merecen- dijo Ginny, sonriendo.

- Tienes razón, Ginny. ¿Y que será a partir de aquí?- dijo Harry.

- No lo sé. Solo espero que esto dure mucho tiempo.

- Durará mucho tiempo. Siempre supe que Ron y Hermione terminarían juntos.

- Yo también. Aunque son tan diferentes que por ahí dudaba un poco...

- Sí, yo también. Pero ambos son mis amigos, y yo estaba seguro. Cuantos años de amistad, los conozco demasiado...

- Entiendo. Oye Harry, tengo que irme.

- Eh... Ginny... quisiera preguntarte algo...

-¿Qué es, Harry?

- Me preguntaba... si tu quisieses... bueno... salir conmigo...

-¿Enserio me lo dices, Harry?

-¡Claro! Muy enserio...

- Me encantaría.

__

Harry sonrió y acompaño a Ginny hacia la puerta.

-¿Esta todo listo, Hermione?- preguntó Ron.

- Sí, los pasajes están listos. ¿Ya mandaste la carta para Harry y Ginny?- dijo Hermione.

- Sí, ya esta. Oye, Hermione...

-¿Qué?- dijo Hermione, entregando el pasaje a Ron.

-¿Estas segura que esto es lo que quieres?

- Claro, Ron. Esto es lo que siempre quise. 

-¿Irte del país?

- No. Poder estar contigo. No hay nada que me haga más feliz saber que tu me quieres.- respondió Hermione, sonriendo.

- Te quiero, Hermione...

- Y yo a ti Ron.

-¿Alguna vez viajaste en avión?

- Sí, para ir a Francia, una vez. ¿Y tu?

- No, nunca. Estoy algo nervioso.

- No te preocupes. Yo estaré contigo. Ya verás que no es nada peligroso.

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta de salida hacia su vuelo. Luego de entregar los pasajes al encargado, subieron al avión.

- ¿Siempre traes tus libros?- preguntó Ron, ubicándose en un asiento.

- Son mis fieles compañeros.- contestó con una sonrisa Hermione. Ron tomó el libro de Encantamientos de Hermione y lo abrió. Saco de él la carta que Harry le había escrito a ella tiempo atrás, cuando se estaba por ir a los Estados Unidos, y la leyó.

- Valla, este Harry si que es pícaro.- comentó, luego de leer la carta.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

- Lo que te escribió en la carta. La verdad que es fuerte.

- Lo sé. Pero debes agradecerle. Sus palabras me conmovieron mucho.

-¿Entonces fue gracias a Harry que descubriste lo que sientes?

- Sí y no. Una mujer me aconsejó. Me hizo ver lo que no quería ver. Le debo mucho.

-¿Una mujer? ¿Quién era?- dijo Ron, volviendo a abrir el libro, guardando la carta y sacando la foto de él y Hermione.- No puedo creer que aún la tengas.

-¿Qué cosa?- Ron le pasó la foto y Hermione se quedo observándola.

-¿Y quien era esa mujer?

- No lo sé. Pero le agradezco. Y tu también deberías hacerlo. Me ayudó a descubrir mis sentimientos hacia ti.

- Entonces le digo gracias, donde quiera que esté- dijo Ron sonriendo y besando a Hermione.

Hermione levantó la vista de la foto y se sobresaltó al ver que alguien los observaba. Pero luego se calmó y sonrió al ver a la mujer que la aconsejó, que estaba sentada unos asientos más adelante. Ésta le guiño un ojo, y Hermione comprendió que aquella mujer, no era nada mas ni nada menos, que su propia conciencia.

-¿A quien le sonríes? No me hagas poner celoso... –dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione.

- A nadie. Y no te pongas celoso. Solo tengo ojos para ti.- sonrió Hermione.

Enseguida el avión despegó de la tierra para internarse en la oscuridad del cielo.

Ron y Hermione se sonrieron felices. Ya nadie ni nada podía separarlos. Una vez que uno confesaba sus sentimientos, todo cambiaba. Ambos todavía no podían creer como sus vidas habían cambiado en solo unos instantes. Pero no podían pedir nada más, solo que ese amor que se estaba formando, crezca mucho más.

*~*~*~*FIN*~*~*~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*****************************

__

Bueno, fin del Fic!!! Espero que les haya gustado. Me gusto mucho escribirlo, mi primer R/Hr, ojalá a ustedes también les haya gustado todo el fic. Lamento si los deje con la intriga en algún momento, pero me gusta el suspenso. Les quiero agradecer a todos los que mandaron reviews, a todos los que leyeron. A mis fieles lectores: Flor, Mandu y Diego. ¡Gracias a los tres! Y por supuesto a todos los que siguieron el fic y me enviaron sus reviews.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!

Vero Granger. 


End file.
